


Post

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Sick of This Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a special day, Harry gets a lot of mail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1 Million Words Daily challenge for 7/31, "Propitious."

Harry snorted as he walked into the kitchen. Hedwig was sitting on her perch beside the door, and Errol and Pig were both sitting on the backs of the kitchen chairs, as they usually did. However, the more amusing sight was that of seven Owls attempting to squeeze together on the windowsill. He wondered why they didn't come in and perch on a chair, or simply drop the mail on the table, especially as he could see more of them hovering outside.

One brave Barn Owl shuffled off the edge of the sill and took off, flapping mightily as he aimed for the table. A furious squawk from Hedwig startled him so much that he back-winged abruptly and lost altitude several feet shy. Now realizing the reason for the commotion, Harry grabbed his wand from the pocket of his robe and conjured a large basket beneath the window. "Please deposit your mail in that," he instructed the unfamiliar owls.

Staring at him as though affronted, the Barn Owl finally turned and waddled to the basket. He dropped his letter in it and then hooted irritably at Harry. The others on the ledge followed suit, and soon the post owls were dipping in and out regularly.

Another wave of Harry's wand started the coffee pot, and grabbing the first cup he sank down onto the table. Pig and Errol had left their packages beside his plate, and next to them he saw a letter and package from Hogwarts that had to have come with Hedwig. Summoning a box of Owl Treats from the other room, Harry gave them to the two Weasley birds and then his own.

Finally, the flurry at his window died down, and Harry warily eyed the large pile of packages and letters that spilled from the basket. He had no idea what to do with all of them, and he really didn't want to deal with it first thing in the morning.

Perhaps he should have expected something of this sort, but it wasn't every day that he celebrated the one year anniversary of the day he killed Voldemort. Not that Harry was really in the mood to celebrate, but the Daily Prophet had published a rather propitious article about Harry and the battle a few days ago, and had followed it up every day that week with interview and memoirs from "those who were there."

Most of whom, Harry had noted dryly, hadn't been.

But the flurry of attention, not to mention the way his name was getting tossed around in every article, should have been a clue. Harry should have been expecting this. Instead, he simply stared, dumbfounded, at the wobbly pile beneath his window.

Voldemort had attacked at the end of the year, just as he always did. And Harry had fought him, just as he always did. Harry had almost died, many brave people had been lost, and the nightmares of that day had taken months to fade. Harry didn't want to get presents for doing what fate had essentially forced him to do. He didn't want to be rewarded for casting something that made his skin crawl the way the killing curse did. He didn't want people who didn't even know him to presume to know how he felt about that day. He didn't even want to open the packages from the Weasleys and Hogwarts, when it came right down to it. He just wanted to forget that this day even existed.

Harry took a fortifying gulp of his coffee, draining the mug, and then slowly got to his feet. He had actually intended to spend the entire day in bed, ignoring what had happened last year, and now he was thinking that that was a rather brilliant idea. With luck, maybe the basket full of mail would magically disappear while he slept.

And magically, thanks to a concerned Hermione and a certain sneaky House Elf, it actually happened.


End file.
